


Unknown Mistake

by wolfriver777



Series: A Cursed Future [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Canon-Typical Violence, Disagreements, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major character death - Freeform, Time Travel, death talk, uuuh i still dont know how to tag so let me know if i shoudl add anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Without death, a downfall is not possible.
Series: A Cursed Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590577
Kudos: 26





	Unknown Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This a briefly edited version of my extreme live write from the LU discord. The series is mostly vaguely connected. Please keep in mind the tags.
> 
> This series is very loosely connected so it is only necessary to read parts, 2, 3, and 4 in order.  
The basic premise is that the boys are not just going to each others Hyrule, but different periods of time. This allows them to see or hear about their own deaths.

Twilight believed highly in Time. Granted, he did not know the full story of the Hero of Time he believed in him well enough. Time easily took place as the leader of their group of Heros and led them throughout time. Which Twilight couldn't help but find a little amusing. 

The current misadventures of the group had been quite uncomfortable. Four's theory of traveling time made all too much sense now. The witnessing of Hyrule's death had left its mark on the group. More so that they buried the body of him. Twilight couldn't shake off the haunting words of Hyrule's that allowed him to so easily accept his death. Even to bury his own body! It sent chills down Twilight's spine.

The group had been roaming the lands of Wild's Hyrule for some days now. His Hyrule always acted as a stepping stone to the next. The morning had been cold and drizzling but by the time the sun was at its highest the sky was clear. 

A clear sky always allowed for a nice day in Twilight's books. But as they rested at a fork in the path a portal opened up. A sense of dread was what Twilight felt when he saw the portal. From his previous encounters he hadn't been uncomfortable going through them. Twilight just knew something was waiting for him at the end of this one. He couldn't shake off that feeling no matter how hard he tried.

The group's break was cut short by an announcement from Time. "Be aware we do not know where this portal may lead us in time, in which case, be ready."  
The group began to make their way through the portal. Twilight found himself bringing up the group. It wasn't unusual for him to do so. He preferred it this way. No one was vulnerable from behind except him.

Twilight's boots touched the cool castle ground. It was damp and the atmosphere made Twilight feel sick.  
"Where are we?" called Wild from the middle of the group. There were few murmurs from the group. A hushed call from Time came out as an organ played in the distance.  
"Hyrule castle, now hush." His voice was stiff as they all followed him. They lurked like the night as they looked around the castle. The organ had long stopped playing when they arrived at the top of the tower. A wide room opened up to allow them to watch a young man in green fight. They seemed invisible to all. Twilight couldn't help but be reminded of the sinking feeling in his stomach.

The group can only watch as the young man fights with an evil they all know of. A quick glimpse of the hero reminded Twilight of Time... Was this a younger Time? With the mysteries the elder man had Twilight wouldn't be surprised. 

Yet watching as the young hero fought really brought a sour taste in Twilight's mouth. Of course Time would win, he's here but then... There are reasons as to why Wind can recall Time in a different light to Twilight as well as Legend's fallen hero. Would it be that far of a stretch to think that Time could be a fallen hero?

The fight continued before Twilight's eyes. He could not drive his focus anywhere else, even with Wild pulling at his sleeve to hide away. A fear ran through veins as the hero took a rather large hit to the head, blood spilling across the ground. The hero wobbled on his feet as Ganondorf no longer floated and stood in front of the hero. 

With wide eyes the hero gazed at the evil. He was but a child. A presence in the room told him to keep fighting. but he didn't have the strength. he never would, he was just a child! That's all he ever wanted to be, but he couldn't. He didn't have that right. He has to fight. He has to keep doing so until he can't no more.

The hero stumbled up to attack Ganondorf. The man took ease in pushing him to the ground. A cruel grin on his face as he looked down upon the hero. "You are not a hero but you are a child." The evil plunged a sword through the man's body. The body shook alive feeling through the pain attempting to fight back. but He couldn't. He was defeated.

Twilight, chewed at his lips as he watched. Time... Time had just died! His mind couldn't even comprehend what he was seeing. Ganondorf took his sword out of the fallen hero's body and laughed, it was a laugh like any other that started with joy. The hero laid on the ground. He faced Twilight. Barren eyes still opened as he heaved a final breath. Twilight couldn't help but watch. The Hero let out one final breath. He will forever be hearing the maniacal laughter of the man that killed him.

The dark atmosphere continued to roam the room as Ganondorf took the fallen hero's triforce piece before the very others. The group had no idea how to comprehend the situation ahead of them, well Twilight certainly didn't. Again a tug at his sleeve Twilight found himself following himself through a portal. 

They were back in the fork of the road in Wild's hyrule, like nothing ever happened. That a younger version of Time didn't just die. Twilight found himself sitting on a rock unsure to even think about things.

A bark of laughter left Legend's lips. "The fallen hero," He heaved. "is the Hero of Time? I wouldn't expect anything less from the Goddesses themselves!" He wrapped his arm around Hyrule who seemed only mildly discomforted by this all.

Twilight let a shake of his head and stood up. "This isn't a joking matter Legend! Time just died!" he hissed towards the man. Who still had a cool grin on his face. Legend let out a hum. "That he did," He unwrapped his arm around Hyrule who seemed to be attempting to wiggle out to go and confront Time. The man was approaching most of them one on one. "The fallen hero's death leads to me and Hyrule you can't help but know a version of yourself is safely secured to exist."

Twilight scowled further. "How can you be so happy that one of our own has fallen?"  
"Because he's always been fallen, his death has an effect on how I go about upon existing. But don't worry, he still continues to exist elsewhere in time." replied Legend. Twilight felt as if the two were in a standoff.  
"That doesn't excuse the fact he just died in front of us!" argued Twilight, there was an untamed anger building up within.

Legend rolled his eyes. "We're all gonna die someday, Time isn't excused from that. Death is coming for all of us, it's coming for you, it's coming for me, it's coming for everyone we know and you can't stop that." 

Twilight huffed. "Don't give me this "death is inevitable talk. Nothing will excuse the fact you are happy for a person's death. Much more someone you know as a hero you should be ashamed of yourself. I doubt you'll die worthy of a hero's death. You'll end up in a ditch like a low life you're becoming." 

"Ouch you didn't have to be so mean," smirked Legend, he faced Twilight head on. Their auras did not mix well and gave the air tension. "You'll end up in a fucking ditch, Legend." Twilight hissed. He couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. 

Legend continued to smirk, it had Twilight angry. He did not want to be angry. He was always calm and composed. "I'm sure you'll end up having that hero's death. After all, one of us has to." Legend's smirk remained as he stalked off. 

Twilight needed to cool down. Everything was fine... Legend banged heads with everyone now and again. This will be over in a week. Nothing they said to each other will mean anything... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
